The present invention relates to book ends, and more particularly to flat blanks which may be readily folded to form book ends.
Known types of book ends include objects having a relatively low center of gravity and a flat base, and a flat side against which the end book in a series of books is supported. Such book ends must be of relatively heavy weight to hold books in an upright position.
Another type of book end consists of a vertical, flat upright portion and a flat tongue extending inwardly, parallel to a flat base the books rest upon the tongue when in position. Since the weight of the books on the tongue stabilizes the upright portion of the book end, against which the end book of a series of books rests when supported, the weight requirements of such a book end are greatly diminished. Such book ends are often stamped out of flat metal. Since the tongue must be a rigid extension perpendicular to the vertical side of the book end, such a book end tends to be bulky.
Therefore, the present invention relates to a flat blank which is inexpensive to manufacture, lightweight, and easy to fold into an assembled book end, which is appropriately shaped to retain books in vertical position on a flat, horizontal surface.